


The Magic Glass Elevator

by ascoolsuchasi



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Elevator Sex, M/M, Porn Without Plot, X-Men First Class Kink Meme, mmm, porn porn porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascoolsuchasi/pseuds/ascoolsuchasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik gets stuck in an elevator with the most annoying guy in the building, one Charles Francis Xavier. Erik's claustrophobic and Charles has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic Glass Elevator

**Author's Note:**

>  Written for the prompt [here](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/6192.html?thread=8497200#t8497200).
> 
>  **Warnings** for slight exhibitionism, sex in semi public places (read: glass elevator).

What most people (read: everyone) don’t about Erik Lehnsherr, is that he’s claustrophobic. And let it be known, he never intended for anyone to find out, especially that annoying Xavier guy (kid? the guy looked too young to even be out of high school.) from accounting. He also didn’t intend for that Xavier guy to give him the most spectacular blow job of his life. Nor, did he intend to have a date with that Xavier guy next Wednesday, but that is neither here, nor there.

So it starts like this, Erik wakes up to his phone alarm blaring at six thirty and him groaning and slapping at it to make it stop. His phone breaks and he precedes to oversleep. He walks into work an hour late. 

Then, after all the paper work, and meeting, and getting chewed out by Emma for coming in late  _and_  scaring off three of the new interns, it’s five thirty and Erik can finally pack up his laptop and briefcase and go home.

He’s walking down the hall to the elevators, when Xavier runs up to him, his messenger bag swinging behind him. Xavier smiles this bright smile that has his (annoying) red lips curving upwards and reaching his too blue (stupid) eyes.

“Hi Erik,” he says, “did you stay late, too?”

Erik has to stop himself from rolling his eyes. “Yes,  _Xavier._ Yes I did. Obviously.” 

“That’s cool.” Xavier says and smiles even brighter than before. “I did, too.” then he laughs and says, “Well, I guess that’s kind of obvious isn’t it?

Erik made a noncommittal grunt and tried to think of twenty different ways to lose the kid before he reached the elevator.

And too late, he stops in front of the metal doors and Xavier stands beside him and asks, “Going up or down?” and Erik groans.

He walks into the elevator and says, “If you’re coming, you better stay quiet.”

Xavier nods and follows Erik in.

There have been times that Erik has regretted working on the sixty-third floor, but never has he hated it more than when the elevator jerks to a stop and the lights go out near the twenty-fourth. Erik bites his tongue so he doesn’t squeal.

“Well,” Xavier says looking out the glass wall, “at least it’s still a little bit bright out.”

Erik glares at Xavier and says, “I told you, no talking.”

“But I-”

“No. Talking.”

Xavier huffs and leans against the wall. Erik leans against the opposite wall, arms crossed and concentrating on breathing and not freaking the fuck out.

Xavier, it seems, doesn’t pick up on this because he lets out a laugh and says, “I think I can see my flat from here.”

Erik sends him glare and says, “Oh, I’m sure you can.” with a roll f his eyes and Xavier turns to look at him with his head cocked to the side and says, “Why are you so grumpy?”

Erik rolls his eyes again and it’s a wonder to him how he’s not dizzy from it, and says, “Oh, I don’t know Xavier. Could it have something to do with being stuck in an elevator with the most insufferable manboychild in the building -- no, in the entire city.”

Xavier says, “No that’s not it.” and runs his thumb across his bottom lip, thinking then “ahhs” and claps his hands and says, “I figured out what’s wrong with you.”

“And what would that be?” Erik sighs.

“You’re claustrophobic.”

“How did you --”

“I’m observant.” he says it with a smile then he adds, “And I have a cure for it.”

Erik bands his head against the elevator’s wall and says, “And what would that be?”

“Fellatio.”

Erik stares at him, near dumbfounded. “But, you’re what? Twelve years old?”

Xavier lets out a series of giggles that make Erik feel a bit dumb and says, “I’m twenty four, I’ll have you know."

Erik snorts and says, “Whatever. How did you figure anyways?” and closes his eyes.

When he opens his eyes, he’s half shocked to see Xavier up close and barely a breath away, but says, “Well?” anyways.

Xavier smiles at that and says, “Observation my friend. Now how about it?”

Erik thinks about it.  _What do I have to lose? Open distraction._ And Xavier must have picked up on the slack in Erik’s stance and the slope of his shoulders, because suddenly, he’s on his knees and undoing the zip in Erik’s slacks.

“Xavier,” Erik barks, “what are you -- oh, oh oh.  _Yes,_  god, just like that.”

Erik bets, that if Xavier’s mouth wasn’t around his cock, he’d be smirking. The bastard. The smug, very talented bastard.

Xavier pulls off Erik’s dick and licks a line from the tip to balls and takes one in his mouth and sucks lightly.

Erik’s knees nearly buckle when Charles (Charles? When did I start calling him that?) mouthed his way back up to his prick and bobbed his head, hand moving in time where he couldn’t quite reach.

Erik looks down at Charles and runs his hand through his hair and watches transfixed. he moves his other hand to Charles’ jaw and runs his thumb by his mouth and picks up a bit of his spit that has dribbled out.

He moans low and in the back of his throat and gasps out, “God, fuck. Charles, that’s good.”

And somehow, in the middle of his lust haze, Erik realizes that Charles has given him a very, very nice distraction (distraction from what though? He’s forgot and it doesn’t really matter what anymore, does it), but Erik has yet him one, so he tugs Charles off his cock and says, “Wait a minute.” before Charles can protest and sets himself down on the floor and motions for Charles to come up.

Charles looks at Erik dubiously and Erik rolls his eyes and says, “Just get up here, okay?” so Charles crawls over to Erik and settles between his knees and Erik shakes his head and says, “Turn around. Lay on top me. Yes, it’s okay, just -- come on. Oh, and take off your slacks.”

Charles says, “Okay…” and shimmies out of his slacks and crawls up onto Erik, then says, “Well?”

Erik smiles and says, “Now you suck my cock and I’ll suck yours.”

Charles eyes light up at that, and suddenly, he’s moving a lot quicker than before and Erik finds that he’s a pleasant (very, very pleasant) weight across his belly and chest and -- “Oh fuck.” 

He didn’t expect for Charles to swallow him again so quickly.  

Or so deep.

He lets out another moan before he takes Charles into his mouth and after that, it’s all groans and vibrations and sick, slick, wet noises and skin on skin and  _oh jesus, charles so good_. Except, Erik didn’t say that, his mouth is too indisposed to.

And it’s over far too soon when his hips jerk erratically, fucking Charles mouth and the same in turn to him, and it must be like some sort of romance novel, because they’re coming at nearly the same time.

Erik pulls off Charles first and Charles groans around Erik’s softening prick at the feel of Erik’s teeth lightly grazing of his too sensitive dick. Erik says, “Fuck Charles” and Charles pulls off Erik and smiles and asks, “So did it work?” 

Erik asks, “Did what work?” with a question look and a quirk of his eyebrow and Charles laughs and says, “Nothing.”

Erik shrugs and they sit together half naked and sticky with sweat and smiling at each other until there’s a  _ding_  and the elevator finally starts moving and it clicks and Erik frowns.  _Oh._  

Charles must have noticed because he’s up leaning towards Erik’s face and comes up close to Erik’s ear. He mutters, “Next time, you can take me up against the glass.” and licks at the shell of his ear.

Erik groans and thinks,  _this is too much and not enough and so soon and not soon enough_  and opens his mouth to say something but Charles decides that it’s high time to kiss Erik in this deep and bruising kiss and when he pulls back, he says, “Don’t worry. You can buy me dinner first.”


End file.
